the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Paladin
The Black Paladin is the only one of Paradigm City's Overlords that operates without being hidden. He openly defies law enforcement and superheroes. Everyone involved with law enforcement knows that Giles de Morphaunt is the Black Paladin. And this knowledge frustrates them beyond measure. The reason for their frustration is that Giles de Morphaunt is the Duke of Cagliostro, the independent nation that resides in Paradigm Bay. Because he actually legally rules his little black empire he has diplomatic immunity, which makes him untouchable. Origin The independent nation of Cagliostro was established in 1802 when the 22 mile long and 8 mile wide island was purchased by French millionaire Robert de Morphaunt. Originally intended as a private residence, the island saw much expansion during the 1800s are friends of the de Morphaunt family, and their servants, began building residences. When consistent travel to Paradigm City for goods and services was deemed impractical the de Morphaunts opened the island for Paradigm City based businesses to open establishments. After much negotiation the island was incorporated as part of Paradigm City in 1912, and then granted independent nation status im 1940. Giles de Morphaunt was born on October 31, 1966. His birth was heralded as a good omen for the de Morphaunt family, which had long been practitioners of black magic and the occult since the island founder's association with a number of European hellfire clubs. It was widely believed in the de Morphaunt family that any child born on Halloween would inherit specialized malignant powers and to that end the young Giles was being trained in sorcery and dark occult arts virtually from the time he learned to speak. As a young man de Mourphant traveled to France to learn more of his family culture. There he was told the legend of the Black paladin: a young French aristocrat Louis de Morphaunt whom had crafted a specialized set of enchanted plate armor and a mace weapon that would pass on from him to a worthy successor in his own family. Several historical Morphaunts had donned the armor to be judged, and all of them had died horrible deaths immediately afterward. Unafraid, Giles de Morphaunt donned the armor. The Black Paladin armor at once recognized his as the rightful heir to its power, and Black Paladin was born.. Returning to Cagliostro, De Morphaunt than began a two decades long political campaign that saw him gaining a great deal of political power for his family and also a great deal of political leeway for his nation. As Black Paladin he stuffed the Cagliostro coffers by committing a serious of high stakes crimes for profit which eventually lead to his consistent appointment within The Advent. When Mastermind came to power and began instituting the concept of district and regional Overlords, de Morphaunt was his very first choice. Black Paladin has remained in power since, flaunting his political and personal power in the face of law enforcement. Although he can now only return to Paradigm City under the blanket of immunity afforded him by his status as a foreign leader and ambassador, there is little else that law enforcement can do to bring the Black Paladin to justice. To de Morphaunt this all equates to great fun, as he knows superheroes can't touch him and he likes nothing better than reminding them of that fact. The Overlord Black Paladin "For all your posturing, hero, there is nothing you can do and you know it. So run along and bother some purse snatcher or mugger and leave me to those more worthy of my attention." For all his boasting and arrogant rants about what a powerful black magician the Black Paladin claims to be the truth remains that he is nothing more than a very knowledgeable occult scholar. All of his power, formidable though it is, derives entirely from his enchanted armor and mace. Without he, he wouldn't stand a chance against a superhero. As much as he refuses to admit this fact he knows it's true, and sly heroes can often provoke him into great rages by reminding him of how physically powerless he is. Though he is weak in terms of super powers of his own, it cannot be denied that the Paladin wields tremendous political power. On Cagliostro, his word is law. Period. And although his visits to Paradigm City and other American places are regulated by the tightest diplomatic chains he still maintains tremendous power because his diplomatic status is not likely to be revoked. Those superheroes and government officials that have tried to take such measures have found themselves repeatedly rebuffed by Congress and the President on the grounds that de Morphaunt poses no threat to national security. He isn't antagonistic toward American interests. Cagliostro doesn't even have a proper military, it has a 200 man militia. Until the Black Paladin becomes a truth threat to the United States, if ever, then he can be dismissed. And that really frustrates law enforcement. All of Black Paladin's might derives from the enchanted black plate armor he wears. The armor is as light as fabric and doesn't restrict his movements in any way and yet is durable enough to withstand military-grade firepower. The armor rebuffs magic in all forms; Black Paladin cannot be affected in the slightest by any power that is fueled by magic. The armor is also self-rejuvenating, rendering it impossible to affect the Black paladin with power drains, transfers, or any power that robs him of faculties such as flash attacks. The armor is impervious to the effects of natural weather effects, meaning that the Paladin can survive indefinitely in outer space, underwater, or in extremes of environment and temperature. The helmet allows him to breathe freely regardless of air quality, which renders him impervious to gas and chemical attacks. The Paladin's mace is two feet long, with a round head studded with dome-like protrusions. It is crafted of black vibranium, rendering it indestructible. The force generated by the mace is enough to send a single target backwards dozens of feet, and can also release a concussive effect that can sweep multiple foes out of its striking path. The mace is enchanted to always returns instantly to de Morphaunt's hand so he can use it as a throwing weapon with impunity and it can never be taken from him. His fighting skill with the mace is such that the paladin can sweep ranged attacks directed at him away from himself effortlessly. The Hellfire Club The Hellfire Club is the quaint and collogual name for the sex total men and women that serve as the governing body of Cagliostro. In addition to seeing to the nation's needs, the Hellfire Club members are also Duke de Mourphant's personal assistants, advisors, and abassadors, thus; they too are granted diplomatic immunity to a certain degree. The Hellfire Club also acts as Black Paladin's elite group of police and federal agents, public defenders, and --when necessary--elite hit squad. All of the members of The Hellfire Club have been publicly identified, and all six of them are very skilled, specialized, and experienced meta-humans. Lord Tenebrous -- Ricardo Ellesaint is a Cagliostro native whom has followed in the footsteps of his ancestors going back to 1877: the entire Ellesaint family has been serving the de Morphaunts since that time. In addition to his role as the leader of The Hellfire Club Ellesaint is the primary ambassador to the United States and Europe owing to his masterful skills with diplomacy. Ellesaint can, at will, transform himself into a towering pillar of darkness that constantly churns, shrieks with countless voices, and is freezing to the touch. In shade form Lord Tenebrous is impervious to physical, but not energy, attack. His primary attack form is to grapple up to five foes at once with long tendrils of shadows. Once a target is successfully grappled he is yanked into the primary body mass where he freezes to death in seconds unless rescued. Bloodstain -- Hex -- Horoscope -- Lamprey -- Voodoo-- Cagliostro The independent island nation of Cagliostro was named after a French nobleman of the same name whom is believed to have been the progenitor of France's civil war. The island measures 22 miles long and eight miles wide at it's highest point. Cagliostro can be accessed from a two mile long bridge extending from the westernmost point of Millennium City. Although it is independent in every way it is still largely considered to be a district of Millennium City. While Cagliostro has modern imenities and technology the overall archetiecture, feel, and lifestyle of the place is modelled after France of 1789. This fives the area a very rustic feel, and a charm and appeal that greatly appeals to tourists truly looking to get away from it all. Even in everyday lives Cagliostrans wear fashions of sixteenth centurey France. Cagliostro is a true dictatorship, with the ruler gaining the heredity title of Duke and given all political, social, and economic authority. The current Duke of Cagliostro is Giles de Morphaunt, known on the world stage as the Overlord Black Paladin. Although protryaed in the media as evil, cruel, and merciless de Morphaunt actually cares very deeply for his ancestral home and the people living in it, and everything he does politically is geared to keeping his citizens happy and content. The Frobers Guide of Best Places to Live in 2015 listed Cagliostro #3 in the world in terms of economic stability, crime rates (virtually nil), and overall happiness of the citizenry. Cagliostro is a haven for toursists, especially those interested in French history. Certain areas of the island are devoted entirely to the tourism trade for these historians, as business establishments there are purely historically accurate. Guess are treated to authentic rustic French cuisine, authentic French attire of that time period, and all modern technology such as credit card machines, telephones, and computers are kept carefully away from tourist's eyes so that there is little to detract from the fully immersive experience.